This is a double-blind, placebo-controlled study of the effect of a single dose of deferoxamine on anemia patients with rheumatoid arthritis. GRANT-M01RR003500322 The purpose of this study is to demonstrate the physiologic comparibility of cimetidine (800 mg), ranitidine (300 mg), and famotidine (40 mg).